


Hell's Kitchen

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Friends With Benefits, New York City, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Two women walk into a bar...or something.
Relationships: Alexandra Cabot/Karolina Novotney
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: X-Ship - The Crossover Flash Exchange





	Hell's Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Alexandra Cabot.”

Not many people called her by her full name these days. But she would recognize Karolina’s voice anywhere so she didn’t bother turning her head before the woman slid into the stool next to her. Karolina motioned to the bartender to duplicate what Alex had in front of her, gin on the rocks.

“What brings you to Hell’s Kitchen, Karolina? I didn’t know you ventured below 52nd street.” 

Karolina swirled her drink before taking a sip, pointedly not answering her.

“I haven’t seen you around the club lately. It’s lonely without you,” she finally answered with a slight pout.

Alex stared at her companion, someone she once considered a friend (a lover even), over her thick rimmed glasses. “If memory serves, you used to hate that place as much as I did. It was one thing when our parents forced us there, but I thought my reputation as a disappointment to the Cabot name preceded me.”

“Oh come on, Alexandra, so you work for the DA. It’s not the end of the world. Surely your grandmother has gotten over it by now?”

Alex wasn’t getting into this now. Not here. Not when she had a shit day and was just trying to drink away her sorrows in a quiet corner like the rest of the people in this bar.

“Waystar, huh? I really thought we were on the same side. I guess you grew out of your rebellion though, huh?”

Karolina rolled her eyes. “Jesus, Alexandra. Give me a little more credit than that. It’s not exactly like the Pierces or any other major liberal firm were itching to hire a Novotney. You have your cross to bear, and I have mine. I don’t let it keep me up at night. Besides, not everyone at Waystar is terrible, just as I’m sure the DA’s office isn’t the bastion of justice you thought it was going to be.”

Alex breathed out a long, slow sigh. If Karolina only knew what it was like working for Liz Donnelly. Resigned to making the best of the evening, Alex settled on one thing they could agree on. “Can we just drink then?”

Karolina lifted her glass, “Cheers,” and as she clinked Alex’s she toasted, “to failed idealism.” Before downing the two shots worth of top shelf gin in her glass.

Alex followed suit and before the burn cooled on her throat the bartender put two fresh glasses in front of them. She suddenly regretted missing lunch but it was just another thing to add to the long list of things that went wrong that day, starting with spilling coffee on her new silk scarf. 

Alex put her hand on Karolina’s arm. “I’m going to freshen up, don’t get too far ahead of me.”

As soon as the bathroom door closed she heard it lock. She turned, pressing against Karolina, who grabbed her by the waist and pressed her lips against Alex's neck. The move transported her right back to when they were 19 or 20, Karolina finding ways to follow her into a closet or bathroom. The rush of it made her flush. 

Karolina mumbled into her neck, “Are you seeing anyone?” 

Alex compulsively tilted her head up, providing access to more of her skin. 

“A little late to ask isn’t it, Ro?”

Karolina sucked what was sure to be a mark just below her collarbone. “Answer the question, Al.”

Alex pressed her eyes shut. The alcohol and the urgency was making her dizzy. Finally she said, “Not exclusively.”

Karolina pulled her into a kiss, one that left her breathless and grappling for purchase against the tiny sink. “That wasn’t so hard, now was it?”

Alex answered with her mouth, kissing Karolina again, digging her hands into her hair. Somehow all these years later, it felt as if no time had passed. Karolina palmed her breast over her blouse, eliciting a loud moan. Alex never was any good at being quiet. 

When they broke apart again, mostly for lack of oxygen, Alex reached into Karolina’s trouser pocket, retrieving her phone and quickly typed into it.

“You really should pick a new password. I’ve updated my contact with my new address. If I don’t see you in a half hour, don’t bother coming. I have an early morning tomorrow.”

Alex pressed the phone into Karolina’s hands, looking her over once more, taking in her disheveled but still incredibly sultry look. She straightened herself in the mirror, running a hand through her hair and tucking in her shirt before unlatching the door. Before she could open it, Karolina said, “Good to know mommy’s trust fund is still keeping you comfortable.”

“Jealous?”

Alex didn’t wait for an answer, and Karolina didn’t follow her out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to LF for the beta!


End file.
